


The Storm Comes: Limathael

by MaureenLycaon



Series: The Moment the Sky Shattered [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Limathael, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: After the sky shatters, the storm comes to Orgrimmar. Limathael witnesses it.
Series: The Moment the Sky Shattered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011267
Kudos: 2





	The Storm Comes: Limathael

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I need the spoilers tag for pre-expansion Shadowlands any more, do you?
> 
> This is one of a series of short stories depicting how some of my characters respond to the events of the Death Rising pre-expansion storyline.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.

Orgrimmar was basking in another warm autumn afternoon. The desert sun poured its light and heat down on the dusty streets and their inhabitants and visitors as they talked, argued, haggled, and hawked merchandise.

Distant thunder rumbled. It was getting close to the rainy season, so the people paid it little heed.

Then it rumbled again, louder, closer.

Hungerer growled. Startled, Limathael looked over from his conversation with a fruit seller.

The fruit seller, a green-skinned troll, looked at the big lynx. "What's wrong wit' him? Fleas?"

A shadow fell across the street. Scattered screams and a babble of voices rose up and down the Valley of Strength. Limathael tilted his head back to look up, as the fruit seller gasped.

Overhead, a front of black, roiling cloud was closing over the sky like a dark lid. It moved too fast to be natural, and the underside was alive with churning and twisting motion, like the bottom of a colossal thunderhead but speeded up a dozen times.

Hungerer roared, and Limathael could feel his fear and anger through their connection.

A flash of vividly green-blue lightning lit the evil sky with a violent _crack!_ Then another, and another. The crowd's voices swelled, a chorus of awe and terror, but it was almost drowned out by the rising thunder. 

This was no winter rainstorm come early. Limathael felt his skin prickle. He swallowed, and reached behind himself to touch his bow.

"What _is_ that?" he heard the fruit seller's voice, high-pitched and shaky. 

He answered without thinking. "Whatever it is, it's trouble."


End file.
